Something New
by CrazyHouse
Summary: Nick helps Sara out in the most difficalt time of her life. Fixed up the end of chapter 3. Sorry for not updating. I am busy with college, but I will update ASAP! My pen name is going to change to CrazyHouse
1. Chapter 1

Something New

Chapter 1

The grave yard shift of the Las Vegas crime lab was sitting around in the break room after solving a high profile case.

"Hey Sara you want to come out with us for breakfast?"

"Thanks Nick, but I have somewhere I need to be, but I will see you guys too night at the dinner. I am so glad we get a couple of days off."

"You can say that again. Well we're heading out, we will see you tonight Sara."

"You bet. Bye Nick."

_Sara's Apartment_

Sara is rushing to get to dinner with the team. As she enters her home she heads straight to take a shower. After she is finished with her shower she went into her closest and was trying to figure out what to wear. She grabbed her tight jeans and was now looking for a top to wear. She found a black strappy long top that flowed down to her thighs. She went into her bathroom to do her hair. She got her hair into curly ringlets. She did her makeup natural. She grabbed her clutch purse and headed out the door.

_The Restaurant_

Sara parked her car in the parking lot and got out. She entered the restaurant.

"Hi, there are people waiting for me."

"Yes, just go through the dinning room they are right at the back to the right."

"Thanks so much."

"Guys I am so sorry I am late. I was really rushing."

"Sara, no problem."

Sara went around and gave hugs and kisses to everyone.

Nick stood up and pulled out Sara's chair.

"Thanks Nicky."

"Your welcome. You look lovely Sara."

"Thanks Nick."

"So what did I miss?"

"Oh nothing, you know, just talking about you." Greg said.

"That's very funny Greg."

The waiter came to their table.

"Miss what would you like to drink?"

"Sara we order some bottles of wine."

"Thanks Warrick, but I think I will just have an I-tea."

"You sure?"

"Yah."

"One I-tea for the lady."

"Thanks Warrick."

"Anything for you."

The waiter came back with the wine and Sara's I-tea.

"Let's make a toast." Catherine said.

"To solving the case."

"To solving the case", everyone else said.

After the toast Sara excused her self to go to the washroom. By the time she came back the food was already there. Half way through dinner Sara's cell started to ring.

"Sorry guys."

"Sidle"

"Hi, Miss Sidle, this is Betty from doctor's Connors office, you forgot to make another appointment for your ultrasound before you left."

"I am so sorry I was rushing, I had place to be and I was running late."

"That is just fine. When will be a good time for you?"

"Two weeks today will be fine with me."

"Ok, Miss Sidle we will see you in two weeks, have a good evening."

"Thanks, bye."

"Sorry about that guys."

"No problem Sara."

"So what is everyone doing with their time off?" Warrick asked.

"Sleeping" everyone said at the same time, but Cath also added spending time with Lindsay.

At this time Sara felt the pressure on her bladder again and excused herself from the table once again.

"Excuse me but I have to go to the bathroom."

When she came back she felt that she need to get some air because she was feeling a little overwhelmed.

"Guys if you would excuse me once again I am just going to get some fresh air."

"No problem Sara." The team said.

30 minutes had passed and Sara was still outside.

"Guys I am going to go cheek on Sara, it is getting colder and she has nothing to cover up with, I am going to see what is taking her so long."

"That a good idea Nick, she's been acting a little wired since she arrived." Cath said.

Outside

Nick saw Sara sitting on the steeps outside of the restaurant. He took of his jacket and put it around her shoulders. He sat down beside her and put his arm around her. She did not even look up to see who had joined her, that was how spaced out she was. Nick took his hand that was not around her shoulder and manipulated her head so it was turned to him.

"Sara, Sar, Sara!"

Sara then realized that she was not alone and that Nick was beside her.

"Hey Nick how long have you been here?"

"Not long just a few minutes."

"You've been out here awhile, thought you might start getting a bit cold out here."

"Sara, how far a long are you?"

"Whh…what?"

"Sara, I have five sisters who all have children, I know the signs."

"Three months."

"Nick still how did you know, you may have five sisters who all have children, but they all live in Texas and you live in Las Vegas."

"Sara, I did live in Texas at a point in my life. My sister who is just a year older then I am got pregnant when she was 22 and the father left her, so I was there the whole time. I was in the delivery room."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I thought they will look at me differently. Finding out that your boyfriend was using you to cheat on his girlfriend and then finding out I am pregnant with his child."

"Sara they would never look at you differently, they love you and they are your friends, but most importantly they are your family. He might be the sperm donor but he is not your child's father, your child's father is someone who will love you till the end of the earth and will love your baby like it is his own and will be there for every mile stone in your child's life."

Sara started to cry

"Hey what is with the tears, I will be here for you no mater what and I have a feeling the rest will be there for you as well."

"Nick, I am crying because I am happy, you made me feel like I can do this and that I really want you to be here with me through every thing, but I still not ready to tell the rest of the team."

"Ok, we will wait to tell the team.

Sara looked at Nick then she stared to talk

"Nick, do you really mean what you said before, that you would be there for me, through everything?"

"Yah, Sar I did."

"Nick, would you be the baby's father?"

"Sara you do not have to pick me…"

"Nick I know that, but I want to pick you, I really love you and I trust you and out of the rest of the guys you are the one I do not feel like you are my brother or a male relative."

"Sara then I would be honored to be your baby's father and I love you too." Nick placed a kiss on her forehead.

Nick and Sara just sat out there for a few more minutes before they both headed back into the restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nick and Sara walked back into the restaurant and back to their table were the rest of the team was waiting.

"Hey guys, I am sorry about that, I just need some fresh air and lost track of time."

"That's fine, just glad you rejoined us, know lets get back to our celebration."

The team spent the rest of the night celebrating and just spending time together.

A couple of weeks had passed and Sara was walking toward Grissom's office. She knocked on the door and waited until she heard that she could come in.

"Come in" Grissom said still looking down at the paper on his desk. Sara sat down in the chair opposite the desk. The Grissom looked up to see who had entered his office.

"Sara hi, what can I do for you?"

"I want to take a leave of absents."

"For how long Sara?"

"Eight months."

"Sara is everything ok. Why do you want to take of for so many months?"

"Yah everything is fine, but something has come up that I have to take care of and it will take me awhile to short everything out."

"Ok. When do you want to start your leave?"

"As so as possible."

"You can start right now if you want to."

"Thanks Grissom. I will call you and tell you exactly when I will be back."

"Ok Sara that will be fine but take your time."

"Thanks Grissom. I will see you in eight months."

"See you in eight months Sara."

Sara walked out of Grissom's office and went to look for Nick.

She found him in the locker room getting ready for shift.

"Nick hey."

"Sara. Hi how are you doing?"

"Good. I just came back from taking to Grissom. I am taking a eight month leave, and no I did not tell him."

"This is what you really want?"

"Yah it is."

"Ok what ever you want babe."

"Thanks Nick. I am starting my leave tonight so I am just getting stuff from my locker."

"Ok well I will come by after shift ok."

"Ok see you later." Before Sara left she placed a soft kiss on Nick's lips.

Sara was walking out of the lock room when she heard Nick say something.

"I love you Sara."

Sara turned around.

"I love you too Nick." Sara smiled at Nick then walked out of the room.

Later that day Nick arrived at Sara's apartment and let him self in. He walked in to the bed room and saw Sara was sleeping. Nick striped down to his boxers and slipped in to bed next to Sara and rapped his arms around her and feel asleep him self. Sara woke up about a few hours later and turned around to see Nick looking at her.

"Hey there cowboy, when did you get in?"

"A few hours ago. I did not want to wake you up."

"Sara can I ask you something?"

"Sure babe anything."

"Sara I now that we have only been dating for two weeks but I love you and I love this baby, so Sara Sidle will you marry me?"

Sara looked at Nick with tears in her eyes. All she could do was node her head yes.

Nick smiled at her and placed a kiss on her head. He leaned over and took something out of his pants. He turned back toward Sara and opened the ring box to show her the ring. It was a white gold band with a emerald cut diamond in the middle and two emerald cut diamonds on either sides. Nick took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Sara's left ring finger.

Sara looked from Nick to the ring.

Sara chocked out "Nick it's beautiful."

"Well you are even more beautiful."

"Nick when do you want to get married?"

"When ever you want, but I was thinking that you probable would not want to show when we get married, so why don't we get married at city hall?"

"I love that idea Nick, but when?"

"How about today?"

"Really today?"

"Sure why not. There nothing like the present."

"Ok we are getting married today."

Nick and Sara were on their way to city hall to get married. They arrived at city hall they went to get their marriage licences then they were waiting for the justice of the peace.

The Justice of the peace walked into the room and they got the ceremony under way.

"Nick do you take Sara to be you're lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, forsaking all others until death do you part."

"Yes."

"Sara do you take Nick to be you're lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, forsaking all others until death do you part."

"Yes."

"Now the exchange of the rings. Nick repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." Nick slipped the ring on Sara's finger.

"Sara repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed."

"By the power invested in me by god and the state of Nevada I now pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss the bride.

Nick leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

They headed home so they could have a nap before Nick at to go into work for the night.

A few months have passed and Sara is noticeable pregnant. Sara and Nick found out that they were having a girl. They were lying in bad thinking of names. Nick was hold the baby book in one hand and his other hand was on top of Sara's on her abdomen. Nick was reading lists of names and what their meanings are and what origin it is from.

"How about the name Madison, it is an English name and it means Son of Matthew."

"Nope, next one."

"Ok, how about Jordan, it is a Hebrew name and it means to flow down."

"I like that name but for a boy."

"Ok, how about Melissa it is a Greek name and it means honey bee."

"Nope."

"Ok, How about Sadie, it is an English name and it means princess."

"I like that one Nick."

"Ok Sadie know a middle name."

"How about Eva, it is a Hebrew name and it means Giver of Life."

"Nick I love that name, Sadie Eva Stokes."

"I love it to Sara." Nick placed a kiss on Sara's lips then he placed a kiss on her abdomen and started to rub it.

"You like that name Sadie."

Both Nick and Sara felt the baby kicking.

"Well it seems our little one likes that name."

"I guess she dose."

"I cannot believe that in three months we will be able to hold her in our arms."

"Me neither Nicky."

"So how is everything at the lab?"

"Everything is good; it is not the same without you. Everyone is always asking about you and if anyone has heard from you or not so it is heard for me to stay quite."

"Well only five more months left until I go back."

"I think everyone will be happy once you return."

"No one has noticed that you have a new ring on your right ring finger?"

"No they have not but I miss wearing it on the right finger when I am at work."

"In time."

"You bet babe."

Nick and Sara fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Three months later…**

Sara was lying in a hospital bed; she had just gone into labour a couple of hours ago. Nick was sitting beside her and holding her hand.

Her contractions are five minutes apart and she has only three more centimetres to go until she is completely dilated.

"Hey Sara, how are you feeling baby?"

"Ok I guess, I just really want to see her."

"Me too. She will be with us vary soon ok." Nick leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. Right after he had finished placing the kiss on her forehead she started to have another contraction. She grabbed Nick's hand.

"Sar, just breath and it will be finished soon." Nick was soothing her and whispering words of encouragement in her ear.

**An hour later…**

Sara was lying in her hospital bed while holding a pick bundle in her arms with Nick sitting beside her.

"Hey there baby girl, I am so glad you are here with us."

Nick just looked at Sara interacting with their daughter.

"Nick you want to hold her?"

"Sure."

Sara handed Sadie over to Nick.

"Hey there princess, you are so beautiful, just like your mommy."

Sara looked at Nick holding their baby daughter in his arms.

After awhile Nick had to head to work but was going to come pick them up later in the morning to bring them back home.

Two months went by really fast and before Nick and Sara new it; it was time for Sara to return to work. They had found a college student that would take care of Sadie for them. Sara was getting ready to go to work. She had transferred her wedding rings on to her right hand like Nick does for work. She left after Nick to make sure that the sitter was fine with Sadie. Sara kissed Sadie just like Nick did before she was off to work.

Sara entered the crime lab for the first time in eight months. She was glad to be back at work but she really miss her baby. She walked in to the break room where the rest of the team were.

She stood at the door way and saw her friends talking and goofing off.

"Anything exiting happen while I was away? Sara said to make her self known.

Everyone looked up and saw Sara standing in the break room with a big smile on her face.

Warrick got up and pulled her into a hug and spun her around.

"Hey girl I am so glad you are back." Warrick pulled away to look at her.

"Girl you look wonderful, you are glowing. Did you just go on a long vacation

and not tell us?"

"Nope, have been in Las Vegas this whole time."

"Well, I like this Sara."

"Well I like her too."

The next one up was Greg.

"Hey there beautiful and Warrick is right you are glowing." He gave her a hug and a peck on the check.

"Good to have you back Sara."

"Good to be back."

Cath was next.

"Hey there Sar, you do look wonderful I might say as well."

"Thanks Cath."

Cath gave her a hug.

Grissom was next.

"Welcome back Sara."

"Thanks Grissom."

Last but not least it was Nick's turn.

"Welcome back Sar, it was not the same without you."

"Thanks Nicky."

Nick leaned in towards Sara and whispered in her ear.

"You are glowing and I now why."

"NICK!" Sara pushed him away.

"I have been here five minutes and you already are talking to me like that."

"Well that's how much I've missed you."

"Well I am glad to know. Now lets get to work."

"Well Sara we have no cases right now so why don't we just all catch up until we gaet new cases."

"Ok."

"So Cath how is Lindsey doing?"

"She is doing really good."

"That's good

"So Sara those are new." Cath said pointing to her rings on her right hand.

"These were my grandmother's wedding rings and she gave them to me before she died. I found them a few months ago. I could not find them since I moved to Vegas."

"Well they are beautiful."

"Thanks."

Sara's cell phone starts to ring.

"This is Sara Sidle."

"Sara this is Kelly"

"Hi Kelly, is everything alright?"

"Yah everything is just fine, Sadie's is wonderful."

"Thanks."

"I just wanted to know if I can walk with her around the block. She is not sleeping so I thought that fresh air would help her sleep."

"Sure no problem Kelly."

"Ok see you later Sara."

"Ok bye."

Sara hung up the phone.

"Sara is everything ok?" Nick asked.

"Yah everything is just fine, just a friend calling to ask me a question."

"Ok."

Sara went to the locker room to put her stuff in her lock. Nick followed her in.

"Hey Sara, what is Kelly want to ask you. Is Sadie ok?"

"Yah Sadie is fine; she wanted to ask me if she could take Sadie around the block since she is not sleeping. She is really on my sleep time isn't she."

"Well she is her mother's daughter."

"Vary funny Nick."

"Thanks I think so."

Sara looked around then placed a quick kiss on Nick lips.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"I miss our baby."

"I miss her as well, but we will see her in no time Sara."

"I know it is just hard to leave her."

"I know, I had to leave he as well."

Nick gave Sara a kiss then left the locker room and join everyone else in the break room once again.

Five months had passed and Sadie is seven months old. She is Sara and Nick's pride and joy.

Sara and Nick arrived home after a long double shift. All Sara wanted to do was see her daughter and go to sleep in her husband's arms, but her stomach had other plans. She was leaning over the toilet throwing up Nick came into the bathroom after coming from Sadie's room.

"Hey Sara, are you ok?" Nick bent down and pulled up Sara's hair and rubbed her back.

"Yah I am fine." Sara said after she had finished.

"Sara you have been like this for two weeks, I think you should go to the doctor."

"I did Nick."

"When?"

"A couple of days ago when you took Sadie out to the park."

"Ok what did the doctor say?"

"Nick way don't you come with me." Sara brought Nick into their room she sat on the bed with Nick beside her. She handed Nick a gift.

"Sara what is this and how does it explain why you are not feeling well?"

"Just open it Nick."

Sara by now had laid down on the bed with Nick sitting beside her.

Nick unwrapped the present. Inside there was a frame and in the frame there was an ultrasound picture. Nick looked at Sara. Sara took Nick's hand that was not holding the frame and put it on her abdomen.

"We're having another baby?"

"Yes Nick we are in seven months we are going to have another baby."

"Sara this is great I cannot believe we are going to have another baby. Thank you."

"Thank you for what?"

"For giving me two beautiful children."

Nick bent down and placed a kiss on Sara's head.

"Nick, I am still not ready to tell the team about any of this. It is not that I am ashamed or anything like that, I love you so much and I love Sadie and this one that is on it's way, it's just that it feels really good to keep this separate from work. Don't get me wrong I love the guys at work it's just..."

Nick leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips.

"That's fine by me."

"Nick you also need to tell your family."

"I will in good time."

"Ok."

Nick and Sara fell asleep with dreams of their children.

The Next Day Sara and Nick were lying in bed before getting up to got to work.

"Nick, I was thinking that I would work until my 6th month then take some time off, I just have to com up with an accuse to take time off again after coming back from an 8 month leave."

"Honey, do you think you will be able to hide the pregnancy for 6 months with out any one finding out?"

"Well I do not get morning sickness at work, so that will not give it away, but if I during this pregnancy I am carrying big then when I was with Sadie then I will just leave sooner."

"Ok, babe, but be careful at scenes and the chemicals in the lab, I cannot be there with you on every case to make sure that you are ok."

Sara leaned in and kissed Nick on lips.

"Don't worry babe, I would not let anything happen to our baby."

"Sar we need to get up and start getting ready for work."

"Ok. I need to take a shower, will you cheek on Sadie?"

"Sure babe."

Nick walked across the hall and walked in to Sadie's room. He saw her wide awake standing up in her crib holding on to the railing.

"Hey there princess, when did you wake up?"

Sadie lifted her arms up, telling Nick to pick her up.

"Dada."

"Yah I am your daddy, lets get you ready for Kelly then we will go see mommy ok."

"Mama."

"Yah Mommy."

Nick got Sadie ready then carried her into the master bedroom where Sara was getting ready for work.

"Look who's here to see her mommy."

"Mama."

"Hey there, princess, how are you doing?"

Sadie smiled and clapped her hands

"Who's a happy girl today?" Sara asked Sadie

"eeee."

"Yah you. Sadie is a happy girl today."

"Can you say Sadie?" Nick asked

"Adie."

Sadie just laughed her baby laugh and kicked her legs

"That's a good girl." Nick said while tickling her stomach.

Nick passed Sadie over to Sara who had finished getting ready so he could get ready him self. Sara walked into the kitchen to get something to eat for Sadie.

With in the hour both Sara and Nick had left for work.

**Three months later...**

Sara was now 5 months pregnant today her and Nick were going to find out the sex of the baby. They were waiting in the waiting room for Sara's name to be called.

"Sara Stokes."

Sara and Nick both got up and followed the nurse into an exam room

"Mrs. Stokes the doctor will be with you shortly."

"Thanks."

Sara lay back on the table and Nick stood be side her holding her hand

A few moments later the doctor knocked on the door then entered.

"Sara, Nick how are you guys doing today?"

"Good thank you, and your self doctor Conner's."

"Good thank you. So we are here to see what the sex of the baby is?"

"Yah we are."

"Ok then lest get started. Sara can you pull your shirt up a bit and pull your pants just below your waist.

"The jell will be a little cold."

The doctor put the lube on Sara's abdomen. She picked up the probe and put it on Sara's abdomen and started to move it around.

"Well there is your baby, and it looks like he as a really strong heart beat."

Sara looked at Nick when the doctor said he.

"Nick we're having a baby boy."

"I heard sweetie, I heard. Isn't it great?" Nick leaned down and placed a kiss on Sara's forehead.

The doctor handed a cloth to Sara so she could whip the lube off her abdomen.

"So I will see you guys next month."

"Thanks doctor."

"Yours welcome."

Nick and Sara made an appointment for the following month then they walked out of the doctor's office and headed home to their baby girl.

It has been a few hours since Nick and Sara came home. They just put Sadie down to sleep and now they were lying in bed in each other's arms.

"Sara we need to find a name for this little guy here." Nick said while rubbing his hand on Sara's abdomen.

"Well I really liked the name Jordan when you suggested it when I was pregnant with Sadie."

"Ok then he will need a middle name."

"How about Matthew."

"Perfect babe, just perfect."

"Hey there buddy, do you like that name?" Nick said taking to Sara's stomach.

"Jordan Matthew Stokes is a perfect name for our son." Sara said while she fell asleep in her husbands arms, while their daughter slept in the other room and a son on the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nick and Sara woke up and started to get ready for work. Today Sara was going to ask Grissom for a leave of absents for 4 months. As usual Nick left for work first while Sara waited for Kelly to arrive to look after Sadie.

Sara walked into the Crime Lab and headed to Grissom's Office.

"Knock, Knock."

"Come in." Grissom said

Sara entered.

"Hey Gris." Sara walked into the office and closed the door behind her.

"Sara hi, what may I do for you?"

"Gris I know that I have only been back at work for 10 months but there is a family emergency and I need to leave for awhile to take care of everything."

"Ok, well when were you thinking about taking this leave?"

"Next month and I would only be gone for 4 months."

"I guess that will be fine."

"Thank you so much Grissom and I am so sorry for this."

"Sara there is nothing to be sorry for, you have enough sick days added up for you to take off a year."

"Well thanks any ways Grissom."

"No problem Sara. See you in awhile for assignments."

Sara walked into the locker room to put away her stuff. Nick was waiting there for her."

"Hey Sara, how did the talk with Grissom go?"

"Good, I start my leave next month."

"That's great."

Nick left the locker room and headed to the break room to wait for Sara.

Sara walked in to the break room 5 minutes later.

"Hey guys how is it going."

"Go and you Sara."

"Good."

"Guys before we start shift I need to tell you something."

"What is it Sara." Greg said

"I am taking a leave of absents starting next month, I will only be gone for 4 months."

"Sara you have not even been back for a year and you are taking another leave."

"Yah Cath I am. There has been a family emergency and I need to take care of it."

"Good evening ladies and Gents we have a busy night, Warrick and Sara you have a 419 in Summerlin in an enclosed neighbour. Nick, Greg, Cath, you have a suspicious death in Henderson. I will be at a supposed suicide."

Everyone went to there different crime scenes.

Sara and Warrick arrived at the house where there crime scenes was. They met Jim at the door.

"Hey Warrick, Sara."

"Hey Brass, what do we have?"

"Women in her mid twenties stabbed, has no living relatives, moved her a year ago."

"Thanks Brass."

Sara and Warrick entered the house Sara started up the stairs and Warrick headed to where the dead body was.

Sara went into one of the rooms in the hall way and started to process the scene when she heard quite crying coming from the closet of the room. She walked slowly over to the closet and opened it. She saw a small girl curled up into a ball crying. Sara bent down to her level and started to talk to her.

"Hey there sweet heart, my name is Sara, what's your name?"

The little girl looked up at Sara.

"Abigail."

"That's beautiful name. How old are you Abby?"

Abby held up three fingers.

"Wow you are almost all grown up."

Abby started to laugh.

"Abby why don't you come with me ok and I will get you cleaned up and help find out what happened to your mommy ok."

Abby just nodded her head yes. She lifted up her arms indicating that she wanted to be picked up. Sara slowly picked her up being careful of her baby bump. She rested Abby on her hip and carried her down stairs. Once Sara was down stairs she saw the officer standing by the door.

"Officer, do you mind getting Warrick Brown for me."

"Sure thing Ms. Sidle."

The officer walked in to the room where Warrick was still processing.

"Mr. Brown, Ms. Sidle is asking for you."

"Thanks officer."

Warrick walked out of the room to see what Sara needed him for.

"Sara what do you need me for?" Sara faced Warrick with Abby still on her hip

"Warrick I found her in the closet, her mother is the Vic. Her name is Abby and she is three years old."

"Abby this is my friend Warrick can you say hi."

Abby just buried her face in Sara's shoulder.

"Warrick I am just going to go to the car and call Child services."

"Ok Sara, I am almost done with the body."

"Ok."

Sara walked out of the house. She took out her cell phone and called Nick.

"Stokes."

"Hey babe it's me."

"Hey Sara how are you? Is everything ok?"

"Yah everything is fine. I found a little girl at my crime scene her mother is the Vic. I called because I really am falling in love with this child and I have only spent a half an hour with her. She does not have any family, so that means that she will be put into the system and I would not be able to do that to her so…

"Sara we can adopt her ok just call Child serves."

"Really Nick."

"Really?"

"I will see you back at the Lab ok Sar."

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you too Sar."

Sara hung up the phone then she called Child Services.

"This is Jessica Peter's how may I help you?"

"Hi Ms. Peter's my name is Sara Stokes and I am a criminalist for the Las Vegas Police Department. I found a three year old girl at my crime scene. She does not have any living family her mother was a murder victim. My husband and I want to adopt her."

"That would be fine Ms. Stokes, since she does not have any living family members to take her in, and we will just do a back ground cheek on you and your husband, I am sure with you in law enforcement everything will cheek out fine."

"Ms. Peters my husband is also in law enforcement so we are both finger printed and our DNA is in the system."

"Well that is even better. All I need is our names."

"My name is Sara Stokes but in the system it is under Sidle which is my maiden name and my husband's name is Nick Stokes."

"I will just run that through our computers and while it runs through I will just ask you the questions over the phone. Is that ok with you?"

"That's just fine with me."

"Ms. Stokes to you have any other children?"

"Yah we have a one year old daughter and a son a on the way."

"Is there any family medical conditions you are aware of?"

"No."

"Were do you live?"

"We in on Palms Ave in a three story house."

"You and your husband work in the Crime Lab is that correct."

"Yes it is."

"Which shift do you guys work?"

"Night shift"

"Well those are all the questions I have for you and you are cleared. I will come by your house some time next week just to a have a formal meeting with you and your husband and then all you guys have to do is get the forums filled out by a judge and then she will legally be yours."

"We will be able to change her last name right."

"Sure you can."

"Thanks for your help Ms. Peters."

"No problem Ms. Stokes."

Sara hung up the phone and as soon as she did that Warrick came walking out of the house.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes."

Sara got into the back set and set Abby on her lab then buckled them in.

They got back to the lab in 20 minutes.

Sara went into the locker room to put away her stuff. She set Abby on the bench while she did that.

"Hey Abby you want to come home with me?"

"Abby just nodded her head."

Warrick entered the lock room so he could gather Abby's cloths for evidence.

Sara pulled out a towel from her locker. She undressed Abby the wrapped the towel around her and handed the clothes to Warrick.

Sara called Nick it ask him to drop off at the house to pick up stuff for Abby to ware.

"Sara, are you going to my new mommy?"

"Only if you want me to Abby."

"I want you to. Can I call you mommy?"

"Sure thing baby girl. My husband Nick is going to pick up some clothes for you to ware. You know you are going to be a big sister, you have a little sister named Sadie and you are going to have a brother named Jordan."

"Really."

"Yah really."

"Now lets get you washed." Sara took Abby into the shower room and washed her then she wrapped the towel around Abby and placed her on her hip. She walked her to the break room considering it was much warmer then the locker room. She sat Abby on her lap and started brushing her hair when the rest of the team walked in minus Nick, Abby look up to see who walked into the room.

"Abby these are my friends and co-workers can you say hi?"

Abby again just buried her head into Sara.

"Ok you are shy, Abby you want me to out your hair in braids for you?"

Abby just nodded her head yes.

The team just watch on as Sara interacted with the child, the one person they lest expected to take care of a child.

Sara was whispering something in Abby's ear that made her laugh. Sara started to tickle she and the laughing become louder.

Nick walked into the break room to see his wife tickle a little girl.

Sara locked up when she head some one walk into the room. She saw Nick standing in front of her. Sara leaned in and whispered to Abby.

"Sara here are the clothes."

Nick handed her a bag with some clothes in.

"Hey Abby I have some pj's for you hear. Do you want to put them on?"

"Yah!"

"Ok." Sara took out a pair of purple pj's with butterflies on them.

"You like them?" Sara asked Abby.

"Yep."

"I'm glad."

Sara picked up Abby so she was standing on the couch so she would be able to dress her.

After Sara got Abby in dressed in the pj's she put her back on her hip.

"Guys I am going to take her home and wait for Child Services. I will see you guys next shift."

Sara then walked out of the break room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It has been two months since Sara started her 4 month leave and Jordan would be born next month. Sara was staying at home with Abby and Sadie while she was on leave. A week after Sara found Abby, Jessica Peter's came to do a house inspection and the week after that the courts granted Sara and Nick, Abby's legal parents and had her last name changed to Stokes.

Sara was sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV after putting Abby and Sadie to bed. Since she got married to Nick she could not really sleep without him beside her so she would usually watch TV, cook and clean before she ended falling asleep and by the time she woke Nick was sleeping beside her, but tonight was different, after she put the children to sleep and she was lying on the couch watching TV. The phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hello, is this Sara?"

"This is she, who is speaking?"

"Sara, its Daniel, your brother."

"Daniel, is that really you?"

"Yah Sar, it really is me."

"I cannot believe it's you."

"Well after I tracked you down I really want to see you."

"That will be great Dan, I cannot wait"

"Well call, me when you know when you are coming"

"Well, Sara, I have got a ticket for the morning flight."

"Really"

"Yah."

"I cannot wait"

"Call me before you board."

"Ok, see you soon Sar."

"You too Dan."

After Sara got off the phone with her brother she called Kelly up and asked her if she could come and watch the kinds for an hour or so. After Kelly arrived Sara got into the car and headed toward the Crime Lab. Sara arrived at the Lab 20 minutes later.

She got out of the car and entered the lab.

As soon as she entered the Lab she went right to the front desk.

"Hey Judy."

"Sara Hi, I thought you were still on leave, I am, but I need to see Nick, is he here?"

"Yah he is."

"Thanks, is it ok if I go through?"

"Yah go on head."

"Thanks Judy."

Sara headed in the direction of the break room in search of Nick. She found him by

himself in the break room.

"Hey handsome."

"Sara what are you doing here, is everything ok with the kids, are you ok, is the baby ok."

"Yes everything is ok, I found my brother, well actually he found me, he called me and he is coming in the morning, I have not seen him since I was ten."

"That's amazing babe." Nick hugged her and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Nick I am a bit cold can you get me something to cover up with"

"Sure babe, I have a sweatshirt in my locker."

"Thanks babe, be back in a second."

Sara was sitting on the couch with her left hand resting on her belly waiting for Nick to come back when the rest of the team walked into the room.


	5. Chapter 5

_N/A This chapter is for joan harden, thanks for your review and I am really glad you are liking my story._

_Last time on Something New: __Sara was sitting on the couch with her left hand resting on her belly waiting for Nick to come back when the rest of the team walked into the room._

Chapter 5

As the team walked into to the break room, they saw a sight that they thought they would never see. Sara turned her head around to see who had walked into the room. When she saw the whole team standing there, she picked herself up off the couch and stood up and faced them. There was a quiet, awkward silence until they heard the break door open a couple minutes later and turned around to see who it was. Nick walked into the break room to give Sara the sweatshirt, but he didn't expect to see the team to be standing there when he entered. Sara just looked at Nick when he walked in.

Sara quietly addressed the team.

"Um hi".

Then she turned and looked at Nick while rubbing her tummy. Nick just decided he didn't care if the team found out about them and the kids because at this point making sure Sara was ok because she was his first priority. He started walking toward her and stopped in front of her and gave her the sweatshirt.

"Here Sar"

"Thanks Nick"

After Sara finished putting on the sweatshirt Nick started to talk to her not caring that their co-workers and friends were standing right behind them.

"Sara, you ok?" Nick said while looking into her eyes. Nick looked down and saw her rubbing her tummy and that she was unsure and nervous. Nick put his hand over hers on her tummy.

"Sara, is everything ok?" Nick asked again. Sara was spaced out and really out of it and he was worried about the baby and her.

"Sara, look at me."

Sara then heard Nick talking to her.

"Huh"

"Sara look at me"

Sara then looked up at Nick.

"Sar, can you remove your hands from your tummy so I can make sure Jordan's ok."

Sara removed her hands and let Nick put his hands directly on to her tummy. He stood slightly to her side so he can have better access to her tummy. Nick was trying to feel for the baby kicking to make sure he was ok. A couple seconds later Nick felt the baby start to kick. He looked up at Sara and smiled while rubbing her tummy.

"Everything is just fine."

Sara smiled back at Nick and nodded her head.

"Yah he does have some really strong kicks, just like his daddy"

While this whole exchange was going on the team was still standing behind them wondering what was going on.

Nick then placed a gentle kiss to her lips and then placed a kiss on her tummy.

Suddenly a cell phone started ringing, everyone was looking to see if it was theirs. Sara picked up her cell.

"Hello"

"Sara, its Kelly"

"Hi Kelly, is everything ok?"

"Yah but Abby is sick and she is crying for her daddy."

"Ok we will be there soon, is Sadie ok?"

"Yah she is sleeping peacefully."

"Ok Kelly we are leave right now."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

After Sara hung up the phone Sara turned to Nick who was looking at her with a concerned look.

"We need to go, Abby is sick and she is crying for you."

"Is everything ok with Sadie?"

"Yah she is sleeping."

"Ok lets go home and make miss Abby feel better."

"Well you do have the magic touch."

"Yah, it's called the daddy touch."

"You bet babe." Sara placed a kiss on Nicks lips then turned around to leave the break room but then noticed that the rest of the team was still standing there.

"Yum, sorry but Nick will need to leave work now, there is a little sick girl waiting at home for him."

The team just kept staring like they were dreaming.

"Gris, I am going to take a few days of and remember I am taking a month off in two weeks."

"Um, yah Nick I remember." Grissiom said hesitantly.

"We will call you later and explain everything."

Nick and Sara then walked out of the break room and then the lab and started their ride back to their house and to their sick daughter.

N/A Sorry, it took me so long to update, I am really busy with college and other shit that is happening at the moment, but I will try and update ASAP.


End file.
